parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Samurai Pizza Cats' Adventures
The'' Samurai Pizza Cats' Adventures'' series, known in Japan as Cat Ninja Legend Teyandee: Yattaro's Further Adventures''' (キャッ党忍伝てやんでえ：ヤッ太郎の更なる冒険 ''Kyattō Ninden Teyandē: Yattarō no Saranaru Bōken) is an anime/non-anime crossover adventure project created by Garfiled1990 for Google Drive, YouTube, Dailymotion and Zippcast in 2015. It was co-produced by Tatsunoko Productions, Sotsu Agency and Saban Entertainment. Summary Season 1: The Midnight Society Saga Set in a couple of years after the events of the original series, the further legacy of the Samurai Pizza Cats continues in an all-new crossover series ever to be developed by Garfiled1990, the creator of the Agumon's Adventures series, and the ETO Rangers and ThunderCats' Adventures series. The vengeful Ninja Crow Clan leader Seymour the Big Cheese teams up with the demon centaur Tirek of Midnight Castle to spread chaos all over Little Tokyo, and defeat the city's ruler, Emperor Fred. Now that Fred is out of the family album, Tirek crowns Seymour the new monarch of Little Tokyo, and in honor of his association with the Ninja Crow Clan, he gathers up all of their fellow villains from the past, present and future such as the Disney Villains (including the Saurians and Fat Cat), Princess Porcina, Rita Repulsa, Queen Bansheera, the ECO Villains, Prime Evil of Hauntquarters in the Fifth Dimension/Ghost Limboand and much more bad guys to form his new Midnight Society as part of their plans to control the Earth and the rest of the universe. Having escaped the destruction, Fred, his daughter Princess Violet (nicknamed Vi) and city council guard Big Al Dente warns the Cats (Speedy Cerviche, Polly Esther and Guido Anchovy) and their pizza restaurant owner Francine about Seymour and Tirek's reign of terror with rights to enslave all Little Tokyo citizens including their friends, and change the histories of every hero and villain per group on Earth and other planets in every galaxy with more assistant villains to revive from their defeat by more forces of justice. Now, the Cats decide to take some action to stop their new foes. And this time; on the suggestion of Fred and Francine, they re-establish themselves as the "Little Tokyo Adventure Crew". As the Little Tokyo Adventure Crew, the Samurai Pizza Cats will travel through time and space on missions to restore the universe back to their former freedom, and as insurance of not being the only ones, the adventurers are joined by the Little Ponies from Paradise Estate, the first two group of Power Rangers (Mighty Morphin and Lightspeed Rescue Rangers), the Mighty Ducks and Chip and Dale (more members of Disney Heroes led by King Mickey Mouse and his co-leader Sora), the Planeteers and more allies/future team members along the way. Will help the Cats defeat Seymour and Tirek and save the universe before it's too late? Season 2: Hero Teams/The Little Tokyo Adventure Crew Samurai Pizza Cats (founders/leaders) * Little Tokyo Allies * Good Bird (formerly known as Bad Bird of the Ninja Crow Clan) Little Ponies Allies * Spike the Dragon (G1) Disney Heroes * Chip and Dale (Rescue Rangers) Mighty Ducks * Mickey's Toontown and Duckburg * Gene the Genie Lewis Robinson Captain Planet Planeteers Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Seasons 1 and 2) * Lightspeed Rescue Rangers * Bilbo Baggins Little Nemo Unico Peter Palette Ghostbusters Allies * Belfry Christopher Columbus * Pico the Woodworm DreamWorks Heroes Turbo Ginormica/Susan Murphy Oh (Home) Shrek Jen and Kira Cody Maverick Johnny 5﻿ Allies Mentors Villains/Midnight Society Villains of the Little Ponies * Tirek (founder and leader of Midnight Society) Hauntquaters * Prime Evil (second in charge of Midnight Society) Ninja Crow Clan * Seymour the Big Cheese Rude Noise * Disney Villains Mickey's Toontown and Duckburg * Pete * Flintheart Glomgold * The Beagle Boys * Magica De Spell * Poe de Spell * Cinnamon Teal * Merlock * The Phantom Blot * Fat Cat The Saurians Villains of the Power Rangers Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd Queen Bansheera DreamWorks Villains Nightmare King Lord Kuruku The Swarm Lord The Skeksis Cast English Version * Japanese Version * English Episodes as '''''The Samurai Pizza Cats' Adventures. Pilot Episode (English and Japanese Versions) # Samurai Pizza Cats ''(1990–1991) (Tatsunoko Productions, Sotsu Agency and Saban Entertainment) Season 1: The Midnight Society Saga (part 1) Films and TV series #An American Tail (1986) (Universal Pictures, Amblin Entertainment and Don Bluth Entertainment ) #An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' (1991) (Universal Pictures, Amblin Entertainment and Amblimation) #''Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers (1988–1990) (Disney) #''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993–1995) (Saban Entertainment and Toei Company) ##Season 1 (1993–1994) #''The Hobbit'' (1977) (Rankin/Bass, Topcraft) #''Princess Mononoke (1997) (Miramax, Toho, Studio Ghibli) #Little Nemo Adventures in Slumberland (1989, 1992) (Hamdale Film Corporation and TMS Entertainment) #The Fantastic Adventures of Unico'' (1981, 1983) (Madhouse and Discotek Media) #''The Road El Dorado'' (1999, 2000) (DreamWorks Pictures) #''The Pirates! Band of Misfits (2012) (Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation and Aardman Animations) #David Copperfield'' (1993) (NBC, Astral, Cinemotion and PMMP National Productions) Season 2: The Midnight Society Saga (part 2) # The Return of the King (1979, 1980) (Rankin/Bass, Topcraft) # DuckTales ''(1987–1990) (Disney) # ''An American Tail III: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998, 2000) (Universal Studios and Amblin Entertainment) # Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (2000–2001) # The Gumby Show ''(1956–1968) (Clokey Productions) # ''The New Adventures of Pinocchio (1960–1961) (Videocrafts Productions, Dentsu and MOM Production) Season 3: Prime Evil Saga # The Swan Princess (1993, 1994) Japanese Episodes as Cat Ninja Legend Teyandee: Yattaro's Further Adventures. Production notes Trivia and Facts * Depending on whichever final episode it will end with; be it a TV series or film, the series will be followed by the Yugi and Veemon's Adventures series, which takes place after Digimon Adventure 02 (Digimon: Digital Monsters - Season 2 in English) and its two films, Digimon Hurricane Touchdown!/''Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals and ''The Revenge of Diaboromon. Animation Techniques and Special Effects * Traditional Animation (also known as Hand-Drawn Animation) ** Cel Animation: ** Digital Ink and Paint Animation: ** Synthetic Drawings/Animation (Matte Paintings): Artificial hand-drawn animation made with some of the composition of matte paintings by Japanese artists Yoshio Watanabe, Tomio Sagisu and Yusei Uesugi at production companies such as Toho Company and P Production. * Stop Motion Animation ** Animagic (Rankin/Bass): The legendary stop motion majority of Rankin/Bass Productions (once called Videocraft International), filmed at Tadahito Mochinaga's MOM Productions (later reorganized as Video Tokyo Productions on behalf of Akikazu Kono). This process is used for the sequences of the Samurai Pizza Cats and other characters per TV program or film in stop motion episodes of this adventure crossover series (be them as movies or TV series with episodes). To accompany the Animagic process, some of the special effects will be added using traditional cel animation. Additional animation sequences for the stop motion episodes were done using synthetic or composite drawings by Yoshio Watanabe and Tomio Sagisu, main staff members of the Japanese company P Productions behind other TV programs and films including tokusatsu shows like The Space Giants (Ambassador Magma) and Spectreman. * Computer Animation (CGI) * Live Action/Animation Ownership Rights * Samurai Pizza Cats and Power Rangers belong to Saban and Bandai. * Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers, Mighty Ducks: the Animated Series, DuckTales and Meet the Robinsons belong to Disney. * The Hobbit and The Return of the King belongs to Rankin/Bass and Warner Bros. * Turbo, Monsters vs Aliens ''and Home'' belong to DreamWorks. * An American Tail (series/franchise) belongs to Universal Studios, Amblin Entertainment and Don Bluth. * Captain Planet belongs to DIC Entertainment and Turner Entertainment. * Little Nemo belongs to TSM. * Unico belongs to Osama Tezuka. * My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro. * The Elm Chanted Forest belongs to Croatia. * Filmation's Ghostbusters belongs to Filmation. * The Magic Voyage belongs to Hemdale. * The Dark Crystal belongs to Universal Studios and Jim Henson. * The Ultra Series belong to Tsuburaya Productions. * Surf's Up and Short Circuit belongs to SONY. * Pokemon (franchise) belongs to Warner Bros., 4Kids Entertainment and Nintendo. Category:Garfiled1990 Category:Samurai Pizza Cats' Adventures Category:Samurai Pizza Cats Characters